


Wise men say only fools rush in

by onemorebluemoon



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 23:17:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17693045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onemorebluemoon/pseuds/onemorebluemoon
Summary: AU. On a rainy day Asuka walks Rei home, who seems forget to bring her umbrella. Something happens halfway, which makes Asuka think that they are two fools who fall in love with each other. And it turns out they truly are.





	Wise men say only fools rush in

**Author's Note:**

> One shot I wrote months ago, thought it might be seen by more people who ship AsuRei if I post it here. The title comes from I Can't Help Falling In Love With You.

“果然，和妈妈说的一样，下雨了啊。”真嗣站在窗前望着灰暗的天空，伸出右手。雨水在他的掌心汇聚，又从指缝滑落。他低下头喃喃自语：“不知道薰有没有带伞。”

话音刚落，他的后脑勺就被人拍了一下，耳边传来明日香中气十足的声音：“你是笨蛋吗？这时候难道不应该优先考虑女孩子吗？真是一点绅士风度都没有。”

真嗣急忙甩干手，挠着头傻笑说：“明日香没有带伞吗？”

“怎么可能，我是说优等生。”明日香双手叉腰，扬起下巴。

“绫波？”

真嗣顺着明日香的视线看过去，零正用手支着下巴，望着窗外。乍看之下，她和平时一样面无表情，镇定自若，但真嗣和明日香可是跟她一起长大的，他们看得出来，零的眉毛实际有一点纠结，这充分说明她正在犯愁——下雨天望着窗外犯愁，还能有别的原因吗？

“她肯定没有带伞，你要负责送她回家，这样才是男人，知道吗？”明日香弹着真嗣的额头，霸道地说。

“可是，我和薰约好了放学以后去新开的音像店。”真嗣面露苦相，“是他主动邀请我的，我不想错过。”

明日香翻了个白眼：“你这个笨蛋。等着。”她三步并两步地走到薰身旁，双手撑在他的课桌上：“你带伞了吗？”

薰白净的脸上挂着惯有的亲切笑容，他从书包里拿出一把黑色的折叠伞：“可惜不能借给你。”

明日香指着自己课桌旁的红色长柄伞对他说：“我知道你们有个‘约会’，我的伞要大一点，够你们两个人用了。你的伞我征用了。”她说着抢走薰的黑伞，又对真嗣伸出手：“笨蛋真嗣，把你的伞给我。”

“啊？”真嗣先是露出一副迷惑不解的表情，紧接着又向明日香投去感激的目光，他急忙从书包里找出雨伞交到她手上，低声向她道谢。明日香又冲他翻了个白眼，嘴里嘟囔着“笨蛋白痴”一类的话。

薰看着他们，欲言又止——他不愿意把伞借给别人是有原因的，不过，既然真嗣也把伞给了明日香，那么问题应该不大，总之，无论如何，他的目标都达成了。想到这里，他冲真嗣微微一笑：“没关系的吧？”

真嗣急忙点头：“当然没有关系！”他转过身盯着红色的长柄伞，脸颊发烫。他和明日香已经认识十几年了，他敢肯定地说，这是明日香有史以来对他最友善的一天。

放学的铃声照常响起，同学们陆陆续续离开教室。雨幕中各种颜色的雨伞一闪而过，教室里很快就只剩下了两个人。明日香双手托着脸，漫不经心地盯着零的后脑勺，心里只有一个念头：她该不会是想等到雨停再回家吧？真是够有耐心的。

“优等生，出来，回家了。”明日香倚着门框，一脸的不耐烦。她本以为零不至于真的这么死板，可是等了一刻钟后，整个校园都安静下来了，除去淅淅沥沥的雨声之外，她就只能听见零翻书的声音。这种时候她竟然还在淡定地看书。明日香放弃了，她从一开始就不该对这个傻瓜抱有什么期待。

“明日香？你为什么还在这里？”零惊讶地回过头，看向声音的来处。她迅速收拾好书包，朝门口走去。

“我知道你没有带伞，但不知道你这么死板。”明日香把真嗣的雨伞递给她，“万一雨就是不停怎么办？”

零歪过脑袋，表情无辜地冲她眨眨眼。明日香凭借丰富的经验立刻明白了她想表达的意思——她根本就没有想过这个问题。

“真是拿你没有办法。”明日香说着撑开薰的伞——如果她真的撑得开的话，“见鬼，为什么打不开？”她费劲地尝试了四五次，可是这把黑伞简直没有半点作为雨伞的觉悟。她突然反应过来了——这把伞有问题，而且它的主人也知道它有问题。啊，那家伙还真是狡猾，居然心思这么多，难怪真嗣对他完全没有抵抗力。想要一起撑伞就直说嘛，非要做这种小动作，一点都不光明磊落，就不能学学她吗？

“明日香？你在笑什么？”零表情困惑地看着她。以她对明日香的了解来说，这种情况真的非常罕见。如果是在平时，明日香一定会对着雨伞发脾气，可今天她却在笑？

“我在笑两个白痴。”明日香把雨伞放进书包里。不管这把伞有多没用，都不能轻易丢掉别人的东西。

“两个……白痴？”零重复了一遍她的话，表情更加困惑了，“是说我和你？”

“怎么可能！”明日香笑着戳了一下她的额头，“你在想什么啊？”

零有些脸红。她不太清楚自己为什么会这样想。那句话是脱口而出的，没有经过任何思考。或许是因为明日香说“白痴”这两个字的时候，语气里没有任何嘲笑和贬低的意思，反而显得真诚友善，甚至还有一丝欣慰。

“那你是在说谁？”在平时，零的好奇心是没有这么强烈的。

“还能有谁，笨蛋真嗣和那个家伙啰。”

“是吗？可是，为什么？”零更加好奇了。

“别告诉我，你没有发现他们两个的关系？”明日香耸耸肩膀，从她手里拿走真嗣的雨伞。

“什么关系？”零皱起眉头，似乎觉得明日香的话有些难以理解。

“什么啊，你还真不知道。那明天你自己问他吧。”明日香撑开雨伞，点头示意她靠近自己。零略一低头，躲进伞下。真没想到，不论有没有交换，他们四个都只能用两把伞。

她们一起迈步走进雨中。因为这把伞比平时用的小上不少，又是两个人一起撑，明日香感觉格外不自在，她甚至不知道应该怎么摆放自己的手。插在口袋里的话，手肘会弯起来戳到身旁的人，可是单单垂在腿边又会觉得很空虚。她忽然开始想象此刻正往音像店走去的两个男孩会怎么做。算了，要把自己想成是他们之中的一个，太困难了。她定了定神，想到了解决问题的办法——换一只手撑伞，这样一来就自然多了。零没有这种烦恼，她两只手都紧紧捏着校服的裙摆，向外一侧的肩膀被雨淋湿了，白衬衫像是透明的一样，贴住了苍白的皮肤。明日香自己也没有好到哪里去。真是的，伞实在是太小了啊，她忍不住在心里抱怨。

忽然，零松开一只手，揽住明日香的腰，一直暴露在外的两只肩膀这下终于勉强进入了雨伞的防御范围之内。明日香全身都僵住了，她挺直腰板，扭头看向身边的人：“零？”

零低头看着自己的脚尖：“明日香，我好冷。”

“知道了。”明日香用肩膀顶了顶她，示意她变换方向。等她反应过来的时候，她们已经站在了一家便利店门口。

明日香收起雨伞，把它搁在门外：“进去，我们喝点热的东西再走。”

零顺从地走进便利店，点了两杯热巧克力。两人并肩坐在一起，零双手捧着纸杯，望着明日香，明日香转着手里的纸杯，望着外面的街道。她难得有这么安静的时候，平时她总是叽叽喳喳像只小鸟似的。现在小鸟忽然不叫了，这让人很担心。零忧心忡忡地喊了她一声：“明日香？”

“嗯？”

“你好像不开心。”

“我没有。”明日香转过头，把纸杯举到嘴边，但是一口也没有喝。

“我感觉有什么地方不对劲。”零直接地说。

“一切都很好，只要——你不再那样突然地搂住我。”明日香依旧端着纸杯，眼神闪烁。

“我知道了。”零垂下头，没有再说什么。

明日香咽下一口热巧克力：“你真的不知道真嗣和薰是——”她顿了顿，不知道该用什么词语来表达，犹豫了一会儿，又继续说：“情侣。应该是吧，我猜，就算之前不是，今天也应该是了。”

零摇摇头，坦白地承认：“我最近很少关注他。”

听到这句话，明日香忍不住笑了：“那你都在关注什么？嗯？”

“你。”

明日香一愣：“你知不知道这是什么意思？”

零抿起嘴唇，想了一会儿，没有直接回答她的问题：“薰问我，怎么样才能把雨伞弄坏。我不知道，但是我给了他一把坏掉的伞。”

“那把伞是你的？”明日香难以置信地看着她。

“嗯。”

“所以，你明知道它是坏的，却不告诉我，还看着我像个傻瓜一样拼命地想把它打开？”

“可是，那样的明日香很可爱。”

被男生追逐告白的时候，明日香没有脸红；被真嗣无意间瞟到裙底的时候，她也没有脸红；被暗恋了好多年的青梅竹马突然搂住腰的时候，她还是没有脸红；但是这样一句简简单单的话却击中了她。她又一次举起纸杯挡在面前。

“如果明日香感到困扰，我可以在这里等雨停。”零始终没有抬头。

“说什么傻话。”明日香笑了起来，“快点喝啦，喝完我们回家。”

零听话地把热巧克力一饮而尽，上嘴唇散发出甜腻的香气。不知道为什么，明日香忽然觉得零的那杯热巧克力要比她的更好喝一些，于是她用手撑着座位，一寸一寸消灭掉两人之间的距离，努力地埋下头，闭着眼舔了舔零的上嘴唇。

“呐，优等生，我们确实是两个白痴。”


End file.
